This invention relates to location of RF sources, and more particularly to an instrument for displaying locations of RF on a scene.
In a variety of situations, it can be desirable to determine the location of an RF source, and provide a display of that location. This location information can be helpful, for example, in troubleshooting installations of wireless devices wireless local area network (WLAN) computer communication devices, locating cellular phone sources, Bluetooth sources, to name a few.
It would be helpful to have a device that would be easy to use and provide real time location information for these and other RF sources.